


Perfect

by btp248



Category: Top Chef - Fandom, Top Chef RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Richard Blais is my imaginary husband if anyone is curious, Top Chef All-Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btp248/pseuds/btp248
Summary: Dale never wanted to make friends through Top Chef, but he did. Then he overhears something that makes him want so much more than friendship.





	Perfect

**Disclaimer:** I’m not making any money off of writing this story. It’s entirely fictional and based completely off of silly fantasy and reality show cast chemistry. I mean no disrespect to the people portrayed or their lovely real life partners! I don’t own anything…so please don’t sue me. I wrote it for your enjoyment so…enjoy!

 

All-Stars is no joke. Something that Dale and the rest of the cast learned quickly. But with Tre gone, it’s getting more down to the wire than ever. They realize they could all use a drink and they’re back at the house and commiserating before they know it, all but a couple of them huddled around a few bottles of wine on the rooftop.

For a man who started his season off playing pool alone and disavowing the notion of friendship, he’s got more of it than he knows what to do with.

It’s an hour in to their wine and bitch that he realizes he’s got to take a leak. While there’s a bathroom close to them he decides to hit up the one closest to the room he shares with Blais. He’ll admit he wants to check in on the professor to make sure he’s just passed out or missing his daughter and not pulling his usual routine of stressing out about the next challenge.

He gets to the bathroom to find the door rather firmly closed. Then, as he reaches for the door handle what he hears makes him realize that it’s obviously going to be locked.

Through the heavy wood of the door he hears a heated drawl, _“Fuck, yes. So perfect.”_

Shock is his first feeling, though it’s quickly replaced by a desire to giggle. Goddamn Fabio. The thick accent is hard to misplace, and Dale is giddy with the thought of teasing him later. The Italian Stallion snuck a woman into _this_ house for a bathroom quickie? It’s both ballsy and impressive. Especially considering the incessant cameramen and the generally tight knit nature of the cast.

Speaking of, Dale is ready to go hunt down the other person closest to Fabio who he knows will get a kick out of this situation, when he hears Fabio again.

“ _Yes Richard. Perfect.”_

What. The. Fuck.

The giddiness he’d felt at the potentially embarrassing discovery is gone.

Richard?

Richard can’t be in there. Richard’s _married._ He’s not like that. An even if he were going to fuck a guy why would he…

Dale’s leaning on the door now. Desperate to hear something more. He’s not sure what.

What’s so _perfect?_

Is it the way Richard’s thin pink lips part in pleasure? Or the way sweat slides down his oft furrowed brow? The soft feel of his hair in Fabio’s fingers?

What’s so perfect that has Fabio whispering into Richard’s ear?

Maybe he’s not whispering into his ear. Maybe Richard’s on his knees. Maybe he’s making Fabio feel special in a way Dale will never get to know.

The thought sends him reeling and he jerks back from the door. But not before hearing the one thing he wants.

Richard’s a man of few words. In this case…

One sharp gasp of pleasure.

A shaky exhale.

_Perfect._


End file.
